iPod Shuffle Challenge!
by jessapink
Summary: BEWARE: this contains really short chapters! Just some short stories about Glee for the iPod Shuffle Challenge! I own nothing.
1. Hey Stephen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

******Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs and then tag your friends**

Hey Stephen - Taylor Swift

Rachel was looking through her old photo albums, reminiscing about past crushes. Then she saw him. Stephen. Thew only boy she had ever truly loved. More than Finn even.

_I can't help it if you look like an angel._

She loved his gorgeous baby face, his piercing blue eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if he had felt the same way. Sadly, Rachel had never confessed her true love for him.

_I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose..._

She could have kicked herself for letting him go... Oh well, it was only kindergarten after all...


	2. Poker Face

Disclaimer in first chapter.

Pokerface - Lady Gaga

Tina lay on her bed, thinking about life. She was thinking about how slow some people were. Could they seriously not tell that she faked her stutter? WEll, maybe those drama lessons were actually paying off...

_Can't read my, can't read my..._

Well, she had come to the conclusion that telling Artie was a bad idea. She faked her stutter to keep people away. He didn't have to fake anything...

Tina started silently crying, regretting her stupid stutter. In the end, it had pushed away the only person she actually cared about.


	3. She Moves in Her Own Way

Disclaimer in first chapter. Sorry about the short chapters. I guess I'm really slow at writing!!!

She Moves in Her Own Way - The Kooks

Finn was seriously confused. Why did no-one like Rachel? He did, even though she was a little over the top at times.

_I love her because, she moves in her own way._

That was what made her unique. So what if she posted another Myspace video EVERY SINGLE DAY? There was probably someone out there who lived to watch them!


	4. White Horse

Disclaimer in first chapter.

White Horse - Taylor Swift

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to._

Artie would never forgive Tina. He thought they shared a special connection, they were both outsiders. But she confessed that she was pretending, deliberately trying to push people away. Artie thought that was the saddest thing ever. He rode up his hallway, turing right into his room. He made his way to his guitar and began to sing.

_I honestly believed in you..._

His mom came to see what was happening. She heard him playing and smiled to herself.


	5. Just Dance

Just Dance - Lady Gaga

Will was going through the setlist for Sectionals. They were ready, he knew it. With nothing else to do, he made his way over to the stereo and put on his favourite song.

_Gonna be okay, just dance._

His worries seemed to melt away as he danced around the empty auditorium. Everything that seemed scary and risky seemed easy and harmless. He couldn't wait to get on that bus and get to the competition, where New Directions would knock everyone's socks off. Rachel would blow them away at the start, leaving them excited for what would be next. Then Mercedes would come in and the judges would be completely gobsmacked. Oh, it would be good.


	6. Girlfriend

Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne

Rachel got to choose everything in her life. She chose Finn, so why didn't he choose her, why did he choose Quinn?

_She's like, so whatever, you could do so much better!_

Rachel could sing SO much better than Quinn, she was kinder, smarter, more ambitious... Why couldn't Finn see that? Oh, yeah. The baby. Rachel remembered and instantly felt sad. Puck liked her, but all he wanted was to get into her pants. SO not interested!!!


	7. I've got all this ringing in my ears

I've got all this ringing in my ears and none on my fingers - Fall Out Boy

Kurt stared dreamily at Finn, remembering with a melancholy feeling that Finn would never love him back. It was hard sometimes, being gay. The one you loved might not return the feeling.

_The truth hurts worse than anything..._

He couldn't help it! Ever since that day when Finn stood up for him, he was was all Kurt could think about. How kind he was, how, even though it wasn't for Kurt's benefit, he was being so loyal to Quinn. If only Kurt had someone like that. That would make him feel loved...


	8. Tell Me Why

Tell Me Why - Taylor Swift

Why did Sue hate Glee so much? Will couldn't understand.

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude!_

She had her Cheerios, why couldn't she leave New Directions alone? She must really like no-one else succeding! These poor kids - everytime she does something Sue-like, it brings them down really hard!

_You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day!_

Maybe once, she was different. That was probably a LONG time ago.


	9. Pumpin' Up the Party

Pumpin' Up The Party - Miley Cyrus

_Hey! Get up! Get loud!_

Quinn was so angry! Why couldn't Puck leave her alone? She didn't want him! She wanted Finn!!! Quinn grabbed her hairbrush and started singing along with the radio, while dancing around her temporary room at Finn's.

_Start pumpin' up the party now!_

Finn walked in and stared at Quinn, a confused expression on his face. Suddenly, he grabbed his phone and joined Quinn in her random dancing. It was the most fun either of them had had in ages.


	10. I Caught Myself

I Caught Myself - Paramore

Mercedes was alone. Not literally, she was at Glee, but in her mind. She was so confused. The new kid, Lance, was so strange. But Mercedes had fallen for him, involuntarily.

_But I don't know what I want!_

She wasn't sure if it was sensible to crush on the bizarre guy, but he was like a magnetic field, pulling Mercedes towards him.

_Pushing and pulling me down to you._

All Mercedes knew was that she was definitely in over her head.

* * *

Thanks for reading my super-mega-fantabulously short chapters!!! Hope you enjoyed it! Which one was your favourite? Review and tell me...


End file.
